


Mots

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [37]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Family Feels, Friendship, Nakamaship, Other, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Les mots ne convenaient pas forcément pour les décrire. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nico Robin
Series: Journal de Bord [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Mots

Le Sunny était un simple bateau naviguant sur Grand Line. Simple, elle trouvait ce mot à la fois approprié et totalement faux. C’était un navire oui, c’était du bois et des voiles, comme tout autre navire qu’il y avait sur ces mers. Mais le Sunny était leur maison. 

Alors le mot ‘’simple’’ ne convenait pas. 

Sur ce dernier se trouvait un équipage, son équipage. Ses compagnons d’aventures et ses camarades de tous les jours. Mais encore une fois ces mots ne caractérisaient pas assez fort l’attachement que la brune possédait pour les personnes vivant avec elle.

C’était sa famille. Ses plus proches amis. C’était les personnes pour qui elle pouvait mourir sans la moindre hésitation. 

Les mots ‘’compagnons’’ et ‘’camarades’’ ne convenaient donc pas non plus. 

Mais même si elle ne trouvait pas forcément les mots parfaits pour décrire le Sunny et l’équipage StrawHat, elle savait qu’elle avait trouvé sa place.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaand on reprend les Journal de Bord maintenant que le 50Nuances est fini !   
> on repart sur l'ancien rythme, soit le lundi - mercredi - vendredi. Sachez que la série est presque terminée, d'ici la fin de février cette série sera également finie.   
> Que de projets qui se terminent, je suis émue


End file.
